Golden
by Dragonix
Summary: [EdRiza] [4 Drabbles] A small collection of EdRiza drabbles.
1. Sleepy Hold

**Me: **First of the four drabbles, a cute fluffy idea that popped into my head that a I couldn't make into a full one-shot.

* * *

Every morning, Riza wondered sometimes why Edward sometimes bothered getting out of bed so early.

Because Edward Elric, although frequently grumpy during the day, was especially cranky in the mornings, especially after just having rolled out of bed.

Blond hair mussed and rumbled, sleeping pants wrinkled and eyes large and unfocused, the alchemist would sit on the edge of bed in a daze while Riza would pad around the bedroom, awake and alert.

The lieutenant greeted him with a "good morning" while picking out her uniform from its place in the wardrobe, and was often replied with "what's so good about it?"

Riza's face would twitch in amusement as she watched him stretch and scratch his lower back, which always seemed to itchy in the mornings. This was shortly followed by a small screech of horror when Riza drew back the curtains, allowing sunlight to stream through.

Edward would duck his head forward into his hands and start rubbing his sleepy eyes with grumbles of how 'he wasn't _ready _for that'.

The blonde woman would apologise, padding around the bed to place a soothing kiss on his temple and murmuring "I'll go and put the coffee on."

The word 'coffee' would manage to coax Edward to lift his head and smile at her dreamily at the thought of much-needed caffeine. "Thanks." He would reply, leaning his head forward and bumping his forehead against hers gently before standing and attempting to remove the hair tie which had once again gotten tangled with his hair during the night.

Riza would sigh and reach out, pulling at the knotted strands of yellow-blond hair gently, easing out the red elastic band and running her fingers through the rest of it. "You should leave your hair down at night, and then you won't get this tangled." She would murmur, showing him the hair tie to emphasise her point.

"Yeah, ok…" Edward would reply, turning around to give her a half-grin, and promising to leave it out that night.

The lieutenant would simply shake her head, knowing that he would forget and she would be too tired to remind him. And as she gathered up her uniform to head for the shower, she wondered how exactly the pair of them managed function fine with little sleep.

Black Hayate would soon be awake after she had left the bedroom and placed her change of clothing in the bathroom, switching on the shower and let the water run and become hot. The black and white dog would dash along the hallway to greet her with an excited bark and skid to a halt, looking up at her hopefully and panting.

Riza would smile warmly at him and follow him into the kitchen, where she would get out two mugs, pour coffee grains in them and switch on the kettle. Idly, she would scratch behind Black Hayate's ears while preparing his breakfast.

A few commands later, the dog would be eating and the lieutenant would head off to take her shower.

Refreshed and clean, Riza would re-enter the kitchen and be greeted by still sleepy-eyed Edward, drinking coffee and half dressed.

Edward would look up at her, bleary eyed, and raise his free hand (normally his auto-mail one) and wave in a silent greeting.

Riza would simply nod with a smile in response and sit down in the spare chair in front of him, another cup of coffee waiting for her.

Alphonse had told her once that this was a habit of Edward's, to get up early despite the fact how long it took him to actually fully awake. The younger Elric had guessed it was because Edward felt guilty about Alphonse being awake and alone all through the night as a suit of armour while Edward slept and so woke early to give his younger brother some company that didn't snore in response (although dazed Edward never gave many intelligent responses either).

Alphonse supposed that it was something that Edward had simply gotten used to as part of a routine of sorts, because he still continued to rise early even though Alphonse was no longer armour.

Edward and Riza would sit there, at the table, in content (or, in Edward's case, sleepy) silence for around twenty minutes as they finished off their morning coffee. Edward would normally finish first, and would sit there in a haze, eyelids drooping as he waited for the caffeine to take effect.

"Maybe you should go back to bed? We don't need to leave for the office for another hour or so." The lieutenant would suggest to him, standing and gathering up their mugs before beginning to wash them in the sink.

"Nah." Edward would reply with a yawn, "I'm fine."

Riza would hear the legs of the chair Edward was sitting on scrape back, and the soft '_pad, clink, pad, clink'_ of Edward's mismatched steps as he walked up behind her and wound his flesh and metal arms around her waist loosely, resting his chin on her shoulder with a mumble.

The blonde woman would continue washing the coffee cups as normal, her head inclined back slightly. After drying the mugs, she would reach up and squeeze his left hand slightly, and Edward would pull away gently, murmuring more nonsense.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" He would call drowsily over his shoulder as he left the kitchen for the bathroom, waving his auto-mail hand.

Riza would simply wave her hand once in reply and wait patiently for him to return, hopefully back to full awareness.

Although the lieutenant wasn't quite sure why Edward still bothered waking up so early and didn't try to brake out of the habit, she didn't exactly mind the sleepy holds she got in return, either.

* * *

**Me: **Review, please?


	2. Ear

**Me: **... This is weird. Although Ed is weird, so I guess it's ok XD

* * *

When one couldn't sleep at night, one began to think of strange things.

At least, this is what Edward had decided as he lay there, in bed, in the middle of the night. If he squinted enough, he could sort of make out where the hands of the clock hanging on the wall opposite were pointing, and if his squinting was good, it was around four o'clock in the morning.

He puffed out sigh, the short blast of air lifting stray strands of blond hair and whipping them upwards before they settled on his forehead. Edward waved them away irritably and experimentally shut his eyes to try and drift off.

Mustang would screw at him if he was tired the next day, which was something Edward was really not in the mood for. He wouldn't be late, he was sure, and _she_ would make sure of that.

The alchemist never had a problem with getting up, and certainly not when sleeping either, so he was rather confused as to why he couldn't seem to drop off like rock as he normally did.

He supposed he could blame it on the cheese he had before bed… wait. That gave you nightmares.

Did he want to go to sleep now, then?

Edward scowled at his tired brain's wobbly track of thought. Turning over onto his stomach roughly and burying his face into his pillow, he muttered muffled nonsense into the white material.

Turning his head slightly at the soft, sleepy sigh that echoed gently in his ear beside him, Edward returned to his original track of thought.

This was that woman sleeping beside him, Riza, had nice ears.

The blond haired man made a face at the very strange thought. Although… it was true, he decided.

Elegant lines, soft skin, and a tiny little hole where the pin of an earring slid through. Reaching out with a human finger, Edward traced the very edge of Riza's ear gently.

"… This is weird." He decided, dropping his hand, turning his face back into his pillow and shutting his eyes stubbornly, trying to think of relaxing things and places like others said to do when one was having trouble sleeping.

"What is?"

Edward lifted his head so fast off of the pillow at the lieutenant's voice that it was a miracle he didn't crick his neck. Twisting his head, he looked at the now awake Riza Hawkeye. "… Eh?"

"You said something was weird." The woman replied quietly, her voice quiet and husky from sleep. Her eyelids were drooped halfway across her eyes, and she had turned her head so that the ear Edward had been stroking earlier was swallowed by her pillow.

'Nothing' was what Edward's mind had said to say; "…You have nice ears." Was what came out of Edward's mouth. He cringed at that, blaming the fact he had been distracted by the second of Riza's ears poking out from between strands of light blonde hair.

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow, confused. "Thank-you." She replied simply, the corners of her mouth tilted up ever so slightly, giving away her slight amusement.

Edward caught it and the embarrassment burning in his stomach grew in intensity and he dropped his head back onto his pillow. "Let's just go back to sleep." He muttered sourly, hoping to not have to explain why he suddenly blurted out he thought Riza's ears, of all things, were attractive.

"… Have you even been to sleep yet?" Riza's concerned voice questioned.

"Urr… sort of, kinda… not really."

A soft sigh.

Edward expected her to say something, and was surprised when the woman beside him simply reached out with a slender hand and brushed the hair away from one of his ears. He opened his mouth to say something, but she simply shook her head. "Go to sleep."

He gave a grunt of agreement and let his oddly heavy eyelids slide closed.

"… You have nice ears too, you know."

Edward reached out with an auto-mail finger this time and poked her playfully in the side, where he knew from experience she was ticklish. He smirked into his pillow at her slight gasp and twitch.

* * *

**Me: **... Yeah. Review, please?


	3. Reside

**Me: **A normal-ish one (compared to 'Ear', in any case) and more subtle in terms of their relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

The dark grey concrete roof of Central Headquarters had always been a good place to think and ponder.

Soldiers, secretaries, messengers, even those in the higher ranks and authority trooped up the steel steps that led to the roof. Apart from it being surrounded by a chain linked fence (after an unfortunate incident a few years ago), there were no other blockages from the sun and as such, it was always a warm place to sit and simply let the mind wander.

So it wasn't all that odd that Edward Elric was sitting there by the edge of the building, right metal elbow propped up on a flesh knee. Although it was a little strange, and possibly a little dangerous, that there was a hole in the fence where the alchemist was sitting, the metal thick around the edges of the hole.

Edward's left leg was dangling over the side of the building, the heel of his boot tapping on the brick wall below the roof rhythmically.

There had been a few times when his privacy had been interrupted, however. A new, twitchy soldier had burst onto the roof, taking in deep breaths to calm down.

Edward had merely raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in a cocky fashion at the intruder as though silently asking what he was doing there.

The new recruit had jumped when he noticed Edward staring at him and begun to burst out apologies, presumably after getting a look at the stars and stripes on Edward's shoulder that told his rank.

Edward had sat up a little straighter here, bemused. He had blinked, confusion mounting when the new guy froze and made a hasty retreat.

It was only until later he realised that his sleeve had slipped down, revealing a metal wrist rather than flesh, and he has tugged it back up irritably. The kid has obviously head of the Fullmetal Alchemsit, then. He smirked a little at the nervous fear on the recruit's face when he realised who he was.

His next 'visitor' didn't reveal himself, exactly, instead hiding behind a wall of the tiny building (or room, Edward wasn't sure what to call it, exactly) that stood where the steel stairs lead onto the roof.

Although Edward had had a sneaking suspicion that it might have been Havoc, judging by the smoke swirls twisting up from behind the wall. If it was the blond lieutenant, he didn't give any other indication, disappearing soon after his smoke.

Since then, Edward been pretty much left alone until he heard the door from the small building room open with a soft 'click'. Sighing, he twisted around to see whoever it was. He blinked, pleasantly surprised when he realised that it was Riza Hawkeye that had stepped onto the roof.

"…Hey." He greeted, rather lamely, as the blonde haired woman strode towards him.

"The general sent me to look for you." She told him curtly, eyeing the hole he had made, a flicker of amusement in her eye.

"I bet he did." Edward muttered darkly, keeping his voice low so that Riza wouldn't catch the words. Raising his voice to an audible level, he said to her, "I'll be there in a minute."

The lieutenant nodded, and seemingly hesitated before asking, "Why are you out here?"

Edward scowled all the more at the polite tone in the woman's voice. While Riza was polite to most people, it was the curt politeness that came about from Edward's higher rank that bothered him. She hadn't added 'sir', though, which she had stopped doing after the alchemist nagged her to stop saying. "You don't have to be so polite, no-one's here." He pointed out grouchily, flopping onto his back.

Riza watched him, before deciding that Edward wasn't going to be coming in anytime soon and moving to stand beside him. Just because you prefer to be rude doesn't mean everyone else should." She told him.

"I'm not rude." Edward replied indignantly, missing the smile in Riza's voice. At the lieutenant's raised eyebrow, he paused before saying, "well, maybe to some people/"

Riza chuckled softly.

Oddly pleased with himself, Edward pressed his hands together in his infamous clap and touched them to the sides of the hole. The metal glowed briefly, crackling with alchemic energy, before becoming wider. "You can sit down if you want." He told her offhandedly.

She sat down slowly, looking at the mess Edward had made of the wall. "You're not supposed to destroy military property you know."

"I can fix it." The alchemist replied, sounding a little insulted.

It may have been the warm summer weather, or the fact neither of them could think of anything to say, but the pair of them sat there in comfortable silence for a while, maybe a couple of hours. When Riza finally suggested they head back inside, Edward didn't protest, fixing the fence and following her.

Company wasn't so bad after all, he decided.

* * *

**Me: **Review, please?


	4. Peach

**Me: **Kinda pervy on Ed's part, hence higher rating for this one XD. Last (and shortest) drabble, enjoy!

* * *

Edward had never appreciated fruit so much before.

He fingered the empty plastic bag that had once held five peaches inside, the fruit now sitting in a small brown ceramic bowl on the kitchen worktop. Black Hayate was nudging his leg where he sat at the kitchen table, possibly hoping for a scratch behind the ears but was being ignored.

Not that the alchemist was aware the dog was there anyway, occupied as he was with what the blonde woman before him was doing.

They'd just been shopping for groceries, and Edward had put them away while fending off a hungry Hayate. Meanwhile, Riza had gone to answer the phone.

It hadn't taken long for Edward to put the few things they bought down at the market into the various cupboards and had sat down at the wooden table to wait for Riza.

She'd come in after a while, plucking a peach from the fruit bowl and leant against the kitchen counter to explain what the phone call was about.

After hearing that it been had mean Mustang, Edward had switched off, not really caring what the smug idiot wanted and becoming far more interested in watching Riza eat the peach she had picked up.

Golden eyes watch the slow trickle of juice that had escaped from the fruit slide over the curve of her wrist and trail slowly down her forearm. She hadn't appeared to have noticed, and took another bite of the peach.

Edward swallowed thickly as he watched a small trail of juice slide down the side of her mouth and along the line of her jaw. He was highly disappointed when she reached up to wipe away the fluid.

Black Hayate had given up trying to get Edward's attention and flopped down on the floor to watch the dazed alchemist with sulky brown eyes.

It was a few minutes after receiving simple nods to her words as she talked that Riza noticed that Edward wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "Edward?" She questioned, turning and throwing the peach core into the bin at the far side of the kitchen.

The blond haired man blinked and snapped back to reality, staring off at where the peach had landed in the bin with an odd expression on his face. Standing up, he crossed the short space in between himself and Riza and grabbed her arm, holding it gently as he cleaned up the peach juice trail with his tongue.

Riza's eyebrows shot up as he finished, "Edward?" She murmured, voice soft.

He didn't offer an explanation, tugging her to the doorway and down the hallway towards the bedroom, making a mental note to keep the fruit bowl full at all times.

* * *

**Me: **These were fun to do! Review, please?


End file.
